Duelist realm tornement
by king of random
Summary: When Cynder's soul gets taken by a man named Pegasus Spyro must seek the help of a young human the king of games Yugi Moto
1. Chapter 1

Note: This has been an idea that has been nagging at the back of my mind for months (seriously MONTHS) now this is a Spyro and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover so read and enjoy.

Chapter one: The name of the game.

Spyro walked through the halls of the dragon temple holding a deck of 40 cards as a tear dropped from his cheek onto the floor. Today had started like any other day but it didn't end like one, for you see Spyro had just lost the one who he cared for and loved the most... Cynder. Spyro walked into his room as memories appeared in his mind.

Flashback

Spyro and Cynder ran though the temple garden they had just learned how to stand on their hind legs instead of all fours. Spyro was in front of Cynder but Cynder was catching up fast she had just caught up when a strange light came from the training room Spyro and Cynder ran inside to investigate.

When Spyro ran into the Training room he saw a human in expensive looking clothes with white hair. Spyro stepped forward but froze as the man began to speak. "Are you the one they call Spyro?" The man asked "Y-yes and you are?" Spyro replied "I am known as Maxamilion but you can call me Pegasus" Pegasus explained "Why are you here?" Spyro asked "don't worry I am only here to share my game of duel monsters with the realms." Pegasus said before tossing a small package to Spyro. Spyro opened it cautiously in case it was a trap but all that was there was a deck of 40 cards. Spyro lifted the deck and on the bottom of the deck he saw a card with a picture of a black dragon and on the top of the card it said Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

"So what's the catch?" Spyro asked "all I want is for you to enter my new tournament." Pegasus explained calmly "And if I refuse?" Spyro asked "Don't worry about that. Given the right motivation I can make anyone do what I want." Pegasus said before moving some hair away from his right eye revealing a golden eye that shone in the sun but as soon as it had happened Spyro felt shock as he saw a black cloud coming from the eye. Spyro braced himself for the impact but instead the cloud went around him and hit Cynder instead. Cynder fell to the floor as what looked like another Cynder came from her body and went into a card Pegasus held up.

"What did you just do?" Spyro asked shocked "I've taken your friends soul if you want it back you must enter my tournament and beat me in a duel." Pegasus said before using the gold eye to disappear in a flash of light.

End Flashback

Spyro fell on his bed and sobbed hard "Damn you Pegasus." Spyro said sadly before getting up and making his decision "_Very well Pegasus I'll enter your tenement and win Cynder's soul back." _Spyro thought before picking up his deck and ran towards the portal room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spyro meets Yugi

Spyro ran through the halls of the temple before tripping over a small package Spyro got up and picked up the package. The package looked like it was sent to him there was a note that said "Dear Spyro you will need this Duel Disk if you want to enter the tournament from your good pal Maxamilion Pegasus." Spyro snarled when he read the last words. Spyro opened the package revealing a large item it was red blue and white it had a small number counter as well as a small deck holder. The deck holder had 4 cards inside Spyro picked up the 4 cards one had a picture of a realm another had a picture of a boat the third had a picture of gold and silver and the last was pure white. "is this some kind of clue on how to get to the tournament?" Spyro asked himself before going to the portal room and going though one that said Warefang harbour and jumped though.

When Spyro arrived at the docks he saw a large amount of dragons cheetahs and humans waiting to board the boat that would take him to the tournament. Spyro ran towards the sign-up table when he got there he saw a young human with gold red and black hair. "Hey are you entering to?" The young human asked "Yeah." Spyro replied "cools am I my names Yugi Moto." Yugi said "I'm Spyro." Spyro replied sadly "What's wrong?" Yugi asked. "Some damn guy named Pegasus stole my friend's soul and is forcing me to duel for her soul." Spyro said holding up his deck. "Oh sorry about that." Yugi said just then a boy older then Yugi ran towards them "Hey Yugi who's the new guy?" The boy asked "Oh hi Joey I'm just talking to Spyro here his friend's soul has been taken by Pegasus." Yugi said "What can't that guy go anywhere without coursing havoc?"Joey said angrily before going up to Spyro and giving him a card. "Use this to take down that soul stealing jerk" Joey said Spyro held up the card It was a card called "Swords of revealing light" This card was not brown but green at it said in the corner "Magic Card" "Magic Card?" Spyro said confused "yeah it stops your opponent from attacking you for 3 turns." Joey said before getting a gauntlet from the sign-up table and going to the boat. "Well Spyro I hope you win but don't think for a second that I will go easy on you." Yugi said jokingly as he got a gauntlet and gave it to Spyro before getting his own "_hang in there Cynder I'm on my way"_ he walked with Yugi to the boat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: evil comes in all forms.

That night Spyro looked though his deck when all of a sudden a small human roughly the same age as Yugi appeared in front of Spyro "Hello I'm Weevle Underwood who are you?" Weevle asked "I'm Spyro." Spyro replied "nice deck I see it has a Red-eyes Darkness Dragon." Weevle said "Yeah it's my favourite card." Spyro said kindly. "May I see it?" Weevle asked "Sure." Spyro said handing Weevle the Red-eyes "You know I have looked for strategies to beating this card but none have worked but now I think I should get rid of this before it becomes a problem." Weevle said before running to the side of the boat and throwing the card over the side "Say good bye to your Red-eyes." Weevle laughed "No." Spyro said shocked before he jumped off the side into the ocean and started swimming towards his sinking card. Spyro grabbed his card and shot himself out of the water and onto the boat. "Cynder are you alright." Spyro sobbed. Up on the upper part of the boar Yugi and Joey stood looking at Spyro "Um Yugi is it just me or is he talking to his card?" Joey asked "It looks like his card remands him of someone." Yugi said.

The next day the ship had reached a portal that was floating on the water. Spyro woke up tiered. nightmares had haunted him all night nightmares of Cynder wandering in a dark place and hearing someone say evilly "Welcome to the Shadow Realm." "Please Cynder be safe." Spyro said softly.

As the boat went though the portal Weevle snickered to himself "There is no way that dragon can stand up to the strength of my insect deck now." Weevle said "So it was you who tried sabotaging Spyro's deck." Someone said from behind "Oh it's just you Weeler what do you want?" Weevle asked "That's Joey Weeler to you pipsqueak and I'm here to duel you." Joey said pulling out his Duel Disk. "So you want a duel well in that case bring it on." Weevle said pulling out his Duel Disk. "You're going down bug-boy." Joey said "Bug-boy? Thank you for the complement." Weevle said "Grrrrrrr It was meant to be an insult you pathetic pile of bug dung." Joey yelled angrily as he activated his Duel Disk and put his deck in the deck holder. "Let's duel." Weevle and Joey said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Duellist Realm

"Now Garoozis take him out." Joey commanded as Garoozis attacked Weevle directly winning the duel. "Well that was a good warm-up." Joey said in his usual over confident tone. "I'll get you one day Joey Weeler." Weevle said angrily "nice duel." A voice said behind Joey "oh hey Spyro you saw that I guess." Joey said turning towards Spyro but suddenly falling onto his back "Ow hey who's driving this thing a chimp?" Joey yelled angrily

Meanwhile

In the driver's seat of the boat sat a chimp that was messing around with the controls when the real captain came by and kicked the chimp overboard and got the ship back on track.

Back with the others

"Spyro look it's the tournament grounds Joey said exited Spyro ran towards the front of the ship seeing in amazement a large island in the middle of the ocean "come on Spyro this place is amazing." Joey said once the ship landed. Joey jumped of the front of the ship and landed on the hard ground.

"Spyro how about we find you a duel so you can save Cynder." Yugi said coming towards Spyro "Ok Yugi." Spyro said kindly. "Spyro I knew I'd find you on this ship." Someone said behind Spyro. "Oh crap" Spyro said before hiding behind Yugi "Don't tell her where I am." Spyro said before jumping off the boat "Um hi." Yugi said facing towards a pink dragoness roughly the same age as Spyro "and who would you be?" Yugi asked. "I'm Ember now where's Spyro I heard his voice coming from here." Ember said "_No wonder Spyro jumped ship." _Yugi thought "What was that." Ember said angrily "Oh was I thinking out loud yeah Spyro's jumped ship." Yugi said. "Damn it Yugi." Spyro said from the docks. "Spyro." Ember said happily before jumping on top of Spyro. "Damn it Ember get off I can't breathe." Spyro said pushing Ember off "So Spyro are you still going out with that little black traitor Cynder?" Ember asked "Cynder is not a traitor and you know it." Spyro yelled angrily "ok then if she's not a traitor let's duel Ember said pulling out her duel disk and activating it. "If you win then I won't call Cynder a traitor anymore if I win you and me go on a date." Ember said happily. "Very well if it's a duel you want it's a duel you'll get." Spyro said getting his duel disk ready.

"Ladies first." Ember said drawing a card from her deck "I'll play the magic card magical mallet this lets me put all the cards in my hand and shuffle them into my deck." Ember said before shuffling her deck and drawing six cards "Now I summon my Petit dragon in defence mode." Ember said as a small yellow dragon came onto the field and folded its wings in front of itself. "Not bad but now I summon my Elemental Hero Spark Man." Spyro said before making his Spark Man destroy Petit dragon. "Nice move but since my petit dragon was in defence mode I don't lose Life-Points" Ember said "True but now I activate the magic card Ookazi this card makes you lose 800 life-points so you still take damage." Spyro said before a fire ball flew at Ember making her lose 800 life points. "No big deal because now I summon Angel dragon and now I'll sacrifice him to summon Orion the Battle King. And low I'll equip him with the magic card bright castle which increases his attack points by 600 for a total of I place one card facedown. Now Orion attack Spark Man."Ember said making Spyro lose 800 Life-Points and ending her turn.

"Ok I'll play one card facedown and I summon my Axes Dragon and I'll sacrifice him so I can summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and equip him with my Dragons Treasure Magic card for a total of 2900 attack points. Now Red-eyes destroy her Orion" Spyro said before Red-eyes attacked Orion ending his turn. "Sorry but I played a Trap Mirror Force." Ember said "Too bad because I activate reverse trap which sends your trap back at you." Spyro said before Orion was destroyed due to the reversed Mirror Fore. "And now Red-Eyes can attack you directly." Spyro said as red-eyes attacked Ember bringing her life-points down to 300. "Fine I activate the magic card dark hole to destroy your Red-Eyes black Dragon and now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back your Red-Eyes black dragon onto my side of the feild." Ember said "too bad but now it's my move now I activate another Ookazi making you lose the rest of your life-points." Spyro said winning the duel.

"No I can't lose you and me are meant to be together." Ember sobbed "Ember don't you get it the reason I avoid you is because you are obsessive and a spoiled brat that can't stand not getting what she wants and who only cares about herself." Spyro said angrily "Ouch that's got to hurt." Joey said coming up behind Spyro. "Oh hey Joey." Spyro said turning towards him "What a duel." Yugi said "yeah not bad for my first." Spyro said as he went up to ember and took what looked like a heart from her gauntlet and putting it in a slot in his own. Suddenly Ember's deck began to glow as a card from her deck went into Spyro's. Spyro picked up the card and saw that it was Orion the Battle King. "It seems that Pegasus is mixing the rules of the Duellist Kingdom tournament with the Battle City tournament." Yugi said as he Spyro and Joey looked towards the large tower in the middle of the island and began their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The start of the tournament

Spyro, Yugi and Joey ran towards a large tower that stood high in the middle of the island "Pegasus get out here." Spyro yelled as a man with white hair and expensive looking clothes walked onto a balcony on the tower it was Pegasus "Attention duellists it is time to go over the official rules of the tournament. Rule number one: when you win a duel you must take this." Pegasus said holding up a heart shaped token "These heart tokens are the key to getting in this tower some of you have obviously obtained some. Rule number two: if you lose not only do you lose a heart chip you also lose you're most powerful card. And finally rule number three: Have fun." Pegasus said before walking back into the tower as he thought to himself "_See you soon Spyro-boy and Yugi-boy"_.

"Well if it isn't the geek patrol and their new recruit." A voice said from behind Spyro. Spyro turned around to see a man the same age as Pegasus maybe a little younger. He had brown hair a gray shirt and pants and a jacket that said on the front the initials K.C "hey Yugi is it just me or is that self cantered jerk-can't admit he likes us Kaiba." Joey said jokingly "Can it Weeler I'm here to duel." Kaiba replied coldly "Who are you?" Spyro asked "If I were you I'd show some respect for the president of the Kaiba-Corporation I'm Seto Kaiba and I'm here to save someone Pegasus has captured." Kaiba said "really one of my friends was captured too. Pegasus said that he had stolen her soul." Spyro said.

"Oh come on how many times do I have to tell you geeks that taking someone's soul is impossible." Seto said before handing Spyro a card "this card is yours for now but I'll be winning it back soon enough so don't get too attached to it." Seto said as he began to walk into a forest. Spyro held up the card and stared in amazement as Joey looked over Spyro's shoulder and jumped back in surprise "What's Kaiba thinking giving you his Blue-Eyes he loves that card." Joey said shocked "What's going on?" Yugi said looking over Spyro's shoulder "What the? It's Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Yugi said astonished.

Meanwhile

Cynder walked though a realm full of shadows scared and cold "I was wondering when you would arrive Cynder." A voice said "Who's there?" Cynder asked frightened "I am just someone imprisoned here like you." The voice said again "What do you want?" Cynder asked "I merely require your assistance to escape." The voice continued "and what do you need me to do?" Cynder asked getting interested in the idea "I need you to carry something for awhile until I find an old friend. Do that and I'll help you escape." The voice said "Alright but what is your name." Cynder asked "I am the Egyptian pharaoh Atem." Atem said as a large upside down triangle shaped amulet appeared around Cynder's neck "My soul is sealed inside this object known as the Millennium Puzzle. Now listen I need you to find the one known as Yugi Moto." Atem said before light surrounded Cynder and she found herself back in the dragon temple.

Note: Yes Kaiba was out of character when he gave Spyro his Blue-Eyes but I'm just trying to recreate my deck


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Nightshade.

Cynder ran though the dragon temple towards the portal room before running into a large black dragon with red eyes "Hey watch were your going kid." The dragon yelled angrily before turning around and saw who it was. When he saw who it was he gasped in astonishment "C-Cynder in that you?" the dragon asked his anger replace by kindness. Cynder got up and saw that it was the dragon who she fought beside like her was once under Malefor's control Nightshade.

"Nightshade it's good to see you again I see it wasn't just the world me and Spyro saved when we defeated Malefor." Cynder said kindly "Yeah but we'll have to catch up later we need to get to the Duellist Realm Spyro needs your help weather he knows or not." Nightshade said "ok but how are we going to get there we can't fly it's too far." Cynder said "Don't worry Dragonheart is waiting at the Avalar docks with a boat." Nightshade said "Who?" Cynder asked "Dragonheart is a friend of mine but he won't tell me his true name so people just call him Dragonheart." Nightshade said in his usual calm voice. "Very well let's go." Cynder said going with Nightshade into the portal that led to Avalar.

"Nightshade where have you been?" a young human asked Cynder could see why they called him Dragonheart he seemed human if it wasn't for the white wings, tail and horns "So is this the reaction you give every time you see a humagon?" Dragonheart asked jo0kingly "Humagon?" Cynder asked "Someone whose half dragon and half human." Dragonheart explained "Oh" Cynder responded "Well are we going or are we going to sit down and chat all day." Nightshade said "Don't worry this knuckler powered boat will get us to the Duellist realm in not time." Dragonheart said ginning as if using knuckler anything was harmless. "Oh... wait knuckler?" Nightshade yelled just after he and Cynder got on the boat "Exactly." Dragonheart said starting the boat and knocking Cynder and Nightshade towards the back of the boat. "Damn it Dragonheart." Nightshade yelled as they sped at unimaginable speed towards the Duellist realm.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I have gone though my deck and the rules of the game so from now on I will be okaying the rules of the game and will correct some of the things I messed up.

Chapter 7: Cabin fever

Dragonheart leaned over the engine of the boat with a screwdriver but ended up getting blown into the ocean "Humph figures we would end up in the middle of the ocean in a broken down boat." Nightshade said to himself. Dragon heart swam back onto the ship "Hey like I said I'll fix it." Dragonheart said anger in his voice "Whoa cool it you two we won't get any were with you two arguing like this." Cynder said from the back of the boat looking at the item Atem gave her "_The Millennium Puzzle I can feel great power coming from this thing."_ Cynder thought to herself "Hey Cynder while Dragonheart is working on the engine how about a duel?" Nightshade said pulling out two duel disks and handing one to Cynder "Very well Nightshade." Cynder said before going into a small room and making a deck for herself and putting it in her duel disk.

"Okay ready?" Nightshade asked "Ready as I'll ever be." Cynder replied drawing five cards from her deck. "Very well my move." Nightshade said drawing a card "I'll start off with my Dark Fire Dragon." Nightshade said as a large green dragon appeared on the field "And I'll place a face down card then activate the magic card Card Destruction this card makes us both have to put all the cards in our hands into the graveyard and then we draw the same number of cards from our deck." Nightshade said putting his cards in his graveyard and drew four cards from his deck as Cynder did the same "Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back from my graveyard Meteor Dragon." Nightshade said as what looked like a meteor appeared onto the field before a large dragon emerged from the stone shell. "Your move." Nightshade said "Very well I activate my spell card Rigeki to destroy all the monsters on your side of the field." Cynder said as two bolts of lightning destroyed both of Nightshades monsters "Now I summon Axes Dragon with 2000 attack points." Cynder said as a large dragon appeared on the field wielding a large axe "Now Axes Dragon attack Nightshade directly." Cynder said as Axes Dragon attacked "I activate my trap dimension hole now all the damage I would have taken goes to you." Nightshade said before a portal opened in front of Axes Dragon as it's axe went though and hit Cynder in the back making her lose 2000 life points. "Now the effect of my Axes Dragon activates after it attacks it automatically switches into defence mode I place two cards face down." Cynder said placing two cards face down. "My turn." Nightshade said "I summon Pyro Dragon in defence mode." Nightshade said as a serpent like dragon made of fire appeared "Now I activate my spell card Future Fusion now I get to send any monsters I can use in a fusion to the grave yard so I can summon the monster they make on my next turn but it will also work for you." Nightshade said before sending two cards from his deck to his graveyard ending his turn. "Very well I activate your future fusion so I can fusion summon." Cynder said before taking out five cards from her deck and sending them to the graveyard "I activate my tremendous flame which makes you lose 1000 life points Now I summon Kumari Dragon and put my Axes Dragon back into attack mode." Cynder said before a large dark purple dragon appeared on the field "Now Kumari Dragon attack." Cynder yelled as her Kumari Dragon destroyed Pyro Dragon "Now Axes Dragon attack Nightshade directly." Cynder said before Axes Dragon attacked Nightshade making him lose 2000 life points bringing them down to only 1000 "I end my turn." Cynder said "Fine I activate my future fusion to summon my Elemental Hero Wild Wingman in defence mode." Nightshade said as a large man with bird wings appeared on the field with its arms folded in front of it "Now I activate my magic card Magic absorption now you can't use any spell cards." Nightshade said "Very well my move." Cynder said "I place one card face down and activate the effect of your Future Fusion to summon my Five Headed Dragon." Cynder said "now Five headed Dragon attack." Cynder said destroying Nightshades monster "Now Kumari Dragon end this." Cynder said as Kumari attacked Nightshade ending the duel.

"Nice move Cynder." Nightshade said "Hey guys not that it matters but I got the engine working again." Dragonheart said before starting the boat and sending them shooting towards the Duelist Realm.


End file.
